Media collaborations over the Internet (e.g., video conferences, telemedicine, chat conversations, etc.) are becoming increasingly common as broadband access and applications that take advantage of broadband connectivity proliferate. Applications for supporting media collaborations may be browser-based, or may run independently of a browser.